


Say Yes to the Dress

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Elizabeth hadn't fallen from the ramparts?  What would have happened then?
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Say Yes to the Dress

When Elizabeth woke she remembered what had happened the day before and it filled her with warmth. It was like a dream to her. Moving to get up with a spring in her step she all but raced to the box her father had given her the day before. He had all but made her wear it however she had refused. Now she would wear it though, for James. She hadn't wanted to wear it on the account of not being able to breathe and had asked her maid to take it off and to wear a plainer dress. Somehow she felt like she had done both her Father and James wrong by not wearing it. This was all due to the memory that still filled her with joy. Thinking back on it made a smile stretch over her whole face. 

They had been walking side by side within the boundaries of the fort and he had been showering her with compliments. They strolled past a few dozen redcoats who were practicing training but did not tarry there as James had hurried them along. They had ascended some stone steps onto the ramparts and had walked along them. All the while James was carrying a parasol to shield not himself but Elizabeth. He had leaned a bit too far into her space to be considered proper but she hadn't minded. Looking back on it it became obvious to her what he had been about to do but she was so oblivious at that time. 

When they had reached a small archway which looked out onto the sea, the sound of birds and the view was enough to make Elizabeth go weak at the knees but it was then that he asked the question. The finale to what he had been doing all along, he had set this up to propose to her and she had said yes. The proposal itself was slightly awkward but once he knew she was accepting it started to flow better. "Elizabeth Swann would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" he had said. 

Coming back to the present Elizabeth thought that his mentions of being promoted whilst on their walk were not random or weird at all. He wanted her to feel like she would be provided for. 

"Can you help me with this dress please" Elizabeth said to the maid whilst unfurling the new dress. She was going to wear it for James for their first public appearance together after her acceptance. Her Father had outdone himself by getting this for her and she deeply regretted not wearing it the day before and would always think about the what ifs if she had worn it for the rest of her life.


End file.
